


Perpetually Running

by rpgsrule



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgsrule/pseuds/rpgsrule
Summary: There's only so much hardship two people can put up with, and the twins have had more than their fair share.





	Perpetually Running

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm proud of the work we've done here today," Vex'ahlia stated, as she looked around at the sheer chaos they had caused in Hardak's office, "I mean, I do feel bad for the cleaners, but I guess the means justify the end. Especially when I'm pretty sure the end is going to be Good Old _Tommy_ having an aneurysm after walking in and seeing this mess."  
  
Vax laughed, adding the last flourish to the giant phallus he was spray-painting on Hardak's feature wall, "Personally I think we should go into interior decorating! We seem to have a knack for it."  
  
His sister giggled, "I mean at least it'd give us some career options, eh? I mean, we've pretty much screwed any chance of getting employed in the insurance industry," she said, tossing yet another glitter filled water balloon at his window, "Well now I guess all we have to do is- did you hear that?"  
  
The pair of them froze, both barely breathing, as the voices coming down the hall came closer, Vex immediately recognised William, the night shift security guard, and slowly reached her hand out to Vax, getting his attention as she pointed up to the air vents from which they entered the office. They would have to be careful, but with any luck, they might just be able to get out of here without attracting any attention.  
  
***  
  
"We want to go back to mum's place."  
  
With those few words, Vex had silenced the entire table, her step-mother stopped eating, and could only stare at the twins and then back at their father. The cold eyes of Syldor Vessar glared at her from across the table, her father's face was like stone, like some statue of an ancient god of war that Vax would probably know all about, but Vex assumed that stone would be gentler, and probably more forgiving than Syldor. Vex maintained eye contact with him, not knowing what to do or say, she would do anything she could if she thought it would make him happy… if she thought it would stop the judgement that was occurring behind the eyes of her father, preferably before he decided the fitting punishment was execution. But as she had learned back when she was only a child, Syldor was never happy. Her brother sat silent next to her, unable to speak or move, probably hoping that he could simply disappear from this room if he sat still enough.  
  
"Oh stop that would you? You look like a child," Syldor snapped, Vex's eyes widened, she was unsure of exactly what she had done wrong this time, looking down at herself, she found that she was fiddling with the tail of her fur stole. "You two ruined your last set doing that as well! They're not cheap you know?" Her father said, taking a deep sip of his wine.  
  
"Sorry father," she replied, her voice barely audible even in the piercing silence of the Vessar dining room.  
  
_'But I can't help it,'_  she added mentally as she tried to control her grimace,  _'Not that that would be a reasonable excuse to him..'_  
  
After about two minutes that felt more like a century, Syldor sighed, "If you insist on going back to your mother's, I can't stop you. But maybe next year you should consider whether you even **want** to be here _before_ you waste my time."  
  
His words stung, Vex could only look down at her feet in an attempt to hide the fact that her eyes were brimming with tears, after all, she knew crying would only bring more wrath down upon her.  
  
"May… may we be excused father?" Vax asked, his voice filled with fear at what his father's reaction might be.  
  
Syldor nodded and returned to his meal, dismissing his children as he would a waiter, the twins escaped to their room as silently as possible when their legs felt like they were made of jelly.

  
"I'm so sorry Vex, I didn't mean to make to carry the conversation I just… couldn't? You know? His eyes were on me and it felt like my throat was going to swell up," Vax whispered as he hugged his sister as she quietly sobbed.  
  
"I just- I just can't understand why he treats us like this," Vex gasped for breath as her crying and panicking shook her chest, "Why isn't anything we do good enough for him?" Her voice cracked, her last few syllables were much louder than she intended, and her words echoed around the room. They both looked towards the door, if Syldor heard that she was crying, it would only make everything worse. After a few hair raising moments, it was clear that they hadn't drawn any attention, and Vax turned back to his sister.  
  
"I don't know why he's like this Vex, and I don't care. If he hates us, that's _his_ problem. Maybe he should have thought twice before having kids with someone he didn't even want to be with." Vax replied, emotionally disconnecting from his father was the only way he knew of coping with the way they were treated, and he hoped that Vex would stop caring about what their father wanted as well.  
  
***  
  
"So when do you think you'll be ready to do it?" Vex asked, her voice low, as if someone could overhear them in the safety of their ramshackle apartment.  
  
"Shit Vex, I still don't know about this-"  
  
Vex snorted, "You're scared, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes!" Vax yelled, his twin rolled her eyes, "Hardak is serious Vex! Fucking him is like putting your asshole over an open flame."  
  
"I'm not asking you to fuck him Vax," Vex said with a smirk, her brother gave her a look that could only mean _'You **know** that's not what I meant'._

Vex rolled her eyes at her brother, "Look, I get why you're nervous, but this is important to me! I've been giving you plenty of information on the layout of the office, I've even swiped some security passes, we can pull this off! We go in, mess up his office, and steal some shit! Even if it's just a couple of little files, but it'll screw him over big time!"

"Yeah but-"  
  
"No buts! We need to do this! It'll be… **cathartic.** We couldn't afford a _real_  funeral for mother, and let's face it, this is the most… "Us" way to pay our respects." Vex said, she stared into her brother's eyes and her face was so filled with hope that he knew he didn't have the guts to say no.  
  
Vax chuckled, he knew his sister was right, _'Mother might not have liked that her children grew up into two anarchist shits, b_ _ut she'd be proud of us if we pull this off…'_  His smile faded, _'And that's all Vex has ever wanted… to make someone proud. Even posthumously.'_  
  
"Fine stubby, you win. I'm in."  
  
***  
  
"Come on Vax! _Run!_ " His sister yelled, laughing as she sprinted away towards the chain link fence, her form a dark blur in the night. Vax turned to flip off the security guard before he began sprinting in the same direction as his twin, only making it a few feet before he was yanked backwards by his hood. The next thing Vax knew, his head collided with the cement, fireworks burst behind his clenched eyelids, all the air left his lungs and he could have sworn that he felt something vital stop working for a second.  
  
"Ah fuck!" Vax exclaimed as his eyes flickered open, and he looked up to see the bald man looming above him. Vax wasn't proud of what he did next, he punched upwards into the man's groin, and flipped over, running even as his chest caught fire, knowing that if he could just make it to the car, they would have a chance of getting out of here without getting arrested. He heard the guard's footsteps resume just as he made it to the fence, Vax groaned as he shoved his fingers into the metal links as he began the treacherous and painful climb up.  
  
He landed with a heavy thud and the sound of something in his legs snapping, Vex was already in the car, and could only watch helplessly as her brother struggled to limp his way into the passenger's seat.  
  
"Vax, are you okay?" Vex asked, eyes wide and concerned, looking more like a child than the twenty seven year old woman that she was.  
  
"Ugh, I mean, probably not, but we have no time for self-reflection right now sis!" Vax replied through laboured breaths, as his sister went at least twenty miles over the speed limit getting them out of there.  
  
***  
  
The sun shined through the dusty windows of their car, Vax was asleep with his head in his sister's lap, even in sleep, he dark circles and bags under his eyes and his face was taut and anxious. Vex was running her fingers through his hair, it was one of the only things that made her calm, it took the edge off of any situation, it made the world a little less loud. They didn't have to do anything today, they were going to stay in Stillben for a few weeks, or at least that was the plan, so they had plenty of time to relax, a luxury they hadn't been able to afford for what seemed like forever. So Vex had plenty of time to just sit and let the sun wash over her form, and stare out into the distance whilst her brother got the sleep she knew he deserved.  
  
Minutes passed, Vex tapped her fingers to the beat of her brother's even breaths, a tune came to her lips, a song that she hadn't heard in what felt like a lifetime, her mother's favourite song, the lullaby she sang to them as she put them to bed, what she would whistle as she pegged out their clothes and braided their hair. She hummed out her mother's melody, letting her eyes drift closed as she relaxed, and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Vex felt peaceful.  
  
They might be running, but at least this time it's on their own terms, and she felt that somehow… someway… one day soon, they would find themselves a home, and an actual family.


End file.
